This invention relates generally to an improved method of machining an upper conical surface on an annular impeller cover for centrifugal compressors or the like. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved method of machining the upper conical surface on the annual impeller cover to form a plurality of spaced, integral vanes that project from the conical surface of the cover.
Various methods of manufacturing turbine blades or rotors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 767,367 issued Aug. 9, 1904 to George Westinghouse; No. 1,744,757 issued Jan. 28, 1930 to Gale L. Ferguson; and No. 2,633,776 issued Apr. 7, 1953 to Jan M. Schenk. A further U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,324 issued to Christian Meisser, Oct. 21, 1947, illustrates the use of a three dimensional milling machine for manufacturing a rotor for centrifugal compressors. None of the foregoing patents illustrates the type of impeller cover manufactured in accordance with this invention, nor do any illustrate the method of manufacture that is utilized in constructing the impeller cover of this invention.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved method for machining a tapered impeller cover in which the cover can be manufactured very quickly and easily from an annular blank with integral vanes formed thereon.